Ealdor Boys
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: Arthur, Gaius and the knights get sent to the past. However, instead of going to Camelot, they ended up in Ealdor.
1. Time Jump

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Merlin**

**Chapter One - Time Jump **

King Arthur needed a break. Anyone could see that. Well, anyone but those lunatics that take the cover of council men. Even Arthur knew he needed a break.

That break came in the form of Gaius needing to go to a village a distance away, with Merlin, and since Merlin is Arthur's manservant, Arthur felt that he and the Knights should go. A healer got made into Temporary Court Physician and Arthur, his Knights, Gaius and Merlin rode on horses and left.

"Freedom, at last" said Arthur as they rode their horses underneath a sunset. Merlin shook his head.

"You make it sound like being king is like being a prisoner" said Gwaine, munching on an pear, which alarmed the Knights at first, until they realised that Gwaine had apples in his bags.

"It can be at times" said Arthur as he brought his horse to a still. The other followed his example. They got off from the horses and began to create their camp site for the night.

"Merlin, go and get wood" ordered Arthur.

"No, you do it" said Merlin, standing and crossing his arms.

"Merlin" said Gaius in a low tone.

"On my way" said Merlin and he fled. Arthur looked at Gaius.

"I have him well trained" smirked Gaius, a scary looking on the man, as he started to look through his books.

"Teach me" said Arthur, leaning closer to Gaius, who backed up a little. Gaius chucked when he realised that Arthur was joking, he could tell by a little light that had appeared in Arthur's eyes, and shook his head.

Arthur chucked alongside him when a bright light erupted from the middle of the camp site, and expanded, eating the knights, Arthur and Gaius.

Merlin arrived back, arms filled with wood, just in time to see them disappear. He dropped the wood and ran into the camp site, magic filled the air.

"Oh, come on," he groaned, "just one normal journey, that is all I ask!"

* * *

The men landed in another wood, different from the one they were just in. All of them were continuously blinking, attempting to get the dark spots out of their eyes.

"Gaius?" a female's voice broke through to them.

Gaius turned and saw a really young version of Hunith before him. She had her dark hair tied up in a bun, her clothes were better fitting. She carried a basket under her arm and was looking at him. Arthur saw what Gaius saw.

"Hunith, you look really young?" said Arthur, his voice rising at the end.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked Hunith.

"Hunith, I have something very important to ask you" said Gaius as he slowly approached the woman.

"Ask away" said Hunith, still staring at them suspiciously.

"How old is your son?" asked Gaius.

"How old is Merlin?" asked Hunith, wondering what the hell was going on?

"Yes."

"My son is five summers old" said Hunith, raising her chin. The knights and Arthur took a step back.

"Why?"

"Because the Merlin we know if twenty five years old" informed Gwaine.

They all shared a look.


	2. Magic

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Merlin**

**Chapter Two - Magic**

Hunith just stared at the men in front of her.

"Is it okay if we were to stay with you?" asked Percival.

"I guess, but you'll have to get rid of the Camelot things, the village won't like it" said Hunith. The knights started to remove their cloaks and armour, staying in the clothes that they had worn underneath and their swords.

"Hide them, and I come back and get them later, and put them in an safer place" assured Hunith. The men followed Hunith as she lead through a back door in her hut.

"There's not much space, but I'm pretty sure that we will all fit. And I just realised I do not know your names, and how you know a future version of my son" said Hunith, and she turned to them (after putting the basket down) with an eyebrow raised and hands on her hips.

"Okay, my name is Gwaine, this is Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, Leon and Arthur" said Gwaine, looking around at the lack of kids stuff in the room.

"Arthur, as in Prince Arthur, the snotty faced brat from Camelot?" asked Hunith, staring at Arthur. He nodded.

"I'm king now" he muttered.

"And how do you know my son?" asked Hunith.

"He's my manservant" explained Arthur. Hunith paled and looked at Gaius.

"It's true" sighed Gaius.

"Do they know?" whispered Hunith, guessing that Gaius must know.

"One of them, Lancelot" and when Gaius said this all the men looked at Lancelot, who looked away from them.

"You need to tell them, if they are to stay here, they have to be okay with him. You tell them, and they better know by the time I return with my son" said Hunith, she through a look that Arthur did not understand and left

"Tell us what?" asked Arthur, looking from Gaius to Lancelot.

"Merlin has, well he has magic" said Lancelot. Percival, Leon and Elyan's mouths dropped. Gwaine shrugged.

"I already knew" said Arthur. Everyone looked at him.

"And you didn't do anything?" asked Gwaine.

"Because he's my best friend, and through him I saw that magic wasn't completely evil" said Arthur.

"Wow, Princess finally admitted that Merlin's his best friend, who knew?" said Gwaine.

"What about you?" asked Lancelot.

"I had my suspicions" said Gwaine just as the door flew open.


	3. Meeting Merlin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin _

**Ealdor Boys  
3) Meeting Merlin **

The door opened and what seemed like a blur ran in. Something attached itself to Arthur and he lifted what seemed to be a mini version of his manservant (without the neckerchief).

"Merlin" gapsed Hunith as she ran into the house to see Arthur holding him, "what have I told you about running away?"

"Scary man was coming" said Merlin as he got himself comfortable on Arrthur's hip and turned to look at his mum.

"Old Man Simmonds is not scary" said Hunith, closing the door.

"He hates me" said Merlin.

"Because you and Will made a tree fall into his house" said Hunith as she lifted Merlin away from Arthur.

"He deserve it. He should not have been hitting on you" said Merlin, nestling his face into his mother's neck.

Gaius smiled. He remembered when Merlin was this small. He had visited a few times to see how his sister was doing. Merlin would always get excited and attempt to copy Gaius as Gaius was a man who Merlin respected. Merlin smiled and waved at Gaius. Gaius smiled back. Merlin grin widened and he pulled his head from his mother's neck.

Gwaine was a little unhinged at the sight of the younger Merlin being held in his mothers arms and was smiling at Gaius, the grin looked the same as the elder Merlin. His hair was hanging by his ears, he wore a red shirt with black trousers. He had no shoes on his feet. Merlin turned to face his mother.

"Can you put me down?" he asked, his voice a little higher than his adults. Hunith smiled and lowered Merlin.

Leon stepped aside as Merlin ran past him into the back of the room, which was being hidden by a curtain.

"What's he doing?" Arthur asked as they heard stuff being moved about. Hunith shrugged.

"I never know what he is planning" she answered.

Lancelot laughed. Whenever Merlin said he had a plan, he would never share it until he was certain it would work.

Percival felt something or someone tug on his trousers, and looked down to see Merlin staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Can you hewp me please?" he asked. Percival looked around to see everyone watching him. He looked back down to Merlin.

"With what?" he asked the little boy.

"Spare blankets are really high, and you really tall" answered Merlin before he headed back to the space behind the curtain. Percival followed him and saw the spare blankets were on a tall shelf. Percival pull them down and placed them on the floor.

"Thanks" said Merlin and he started to lay them out. Hunith peeked around the curtain, and realized what Merlin was doing.

"Do you want us to just leave you at it, darling?" asked Hunith. Merlin nodded as he dragged a blanket to a spot on the floor. Percival followed Hunith back.

"Where did all the blankets come from?" asked Percival. He saw that everyone else was sitting on the floor. He and Hunith joined them.

"We had a rough winter. And the people with young children were given blankets, and since I'm the healer of the village, a lot of children had to come and live here for their health. So I was provided with lots of blankets and I haven't had time to return them to the storage house" said Hunith.

They sat in awkward silence for a lot time, and Arthur looked up when Merlin came running back in and sat down right next to him.

Hunith glanced up and smiled. Arthur frowned until he saw why.

Merlin was staring intently into the fire with golden eyes, and there seemed to be pictures in the flames.


End file.
